One Stormy Night
by DigiEmperessDaisuke
Summary: Daiken :) Dedicated to Miyama (Elizabeth),Haruka and all my Daiken and Taito Fans!!!


Disclaimer

I don't own Digimon, the owners do…. So don't get mad @ me. I don't own it so don't sue me Okies?J This story is for all the Kensuke fans out there. If you are not comfortable reading yaoi, please do not read…This is for Miyama (Elizabeth) and Haruka !!!(Words in ** are authors notes.)

" I grow tired pet" The Kaiser paced to room, " is the storm bugging you little worm?" He asked the boy chained to his chair. " N..no master" Daisuke replied shakily Ken smiled coyly, " Lets play a little game shall we?" he walked over to the table and was about to pick up his whip when Wormon entered the room.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" he snapped, Wormon came into the candlelight, the digidestined are here master, they destroyed another control spire" Ken growled, " get out of my face, I'm busy." Wormon slinked out of the room. "Yes Master" he said. Ken picked up his whip, " Don't look so concerned my Daisuke, " he said, "They'll never get here through this storm, I've made sure of it" he cracked his whip and made Daisuke jump. Ken walked to him and trailed the whip along his face. "Look at you" he said with mock pity, "All battered and bruised, I hate to see you this way." Ken dropped the whip " Have you anything to say pet?" He was right behind Daisuke now, he could feel the breath on his cheek. "Only if it please you master" he replied obediently. Ken smiled ' My my you have learned, you were worth kidnapping. I knew when I saw you I had to have you, I wanted you to be mine, I wanted to be only mine. Not Kari's not anybody's only mine and now I have you, My pet, My Daisuke, mine" Ken pulled him right to his face and growled, " now say it, tell me that you are only mine, tell me you love me and only me" Daisuke looked at him with love " SAY IT" he yelled in his face, " Ken I love you, you are my one and only Master, my Ken." Ken smiled, " You have made me very happy Daisuke" he said. With that he pulled Daisuke into a kiss that seemed to last forever. He unlatched the chains that were restraining him and pulled him closer. Daisuke wrapped his sore arms around him and hugged him closer, "Ken..My Ken" 

Daisuke stood up and picked up Ken *I think Ken would be lighter than Dai* Daisuke carried Ken upstairs, he could fell Ken's soccer muscles through his tight emperor's uniform, even with the armor he was easy to carry. Daisuke kicked open the first door he could find which happened to be Ken's room. He walked in and laid Ken on his bed kissing him passionately again. He removed Ken's glasses looking into Ken's violet eyes. " You are so beautiful Ken" Daisuke said kissing the part of his shirt that was open. He opened the rest, removed his armor and cape and left him laying in just his pants. Daisuke pulled his short.Ken gasped and gazed at Daisuke's beauty scarred by the lash of his whip. Tears came to Ken's eyes "I'm so sorry Dai, I..I.. didn't mean" Ken broke out into fresh sobs and Daisuke kissed his tears away. "It doesn't matter. I forgive you" Ken looked up "but I'm so horrible" Daisuke smiled " you are not, your beautiful and wonderful and I love you" Ken stopped crying. "You do?" Daisuke smiled "yes, with all my heart I do." Ken smiled for the first time in the evening " I love you too Dai, my pet" They kissed again. Daisuke was glad that he had made Ken happy, he was hoping that this newfound relationship would get Ken to ease up on him. Ken pulled open the blankets; He undressed and climbed underneath motioning for Daisuke to join him ."Let's sleep," he said to Daisuke, " there is lots of other times for love, tonight I just want to hold you in my arms for as long as I can." Daisuke smiled "Ok, I love you Ken" Daisuke smiled back, " I love you too Dai forever and ever till death do us part. As the storm died down, the two lovers slept and .held each other until the first rays of the sun made it's appearance.

To Be continued

  * Not bad for my first fic Eh? Like I said this is my first fic so go easy on me and plz write a review* 


End file.
